


Hadès&Persephone

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Don't Judge Me, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Incest, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kinda, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Slow Burn, Special Ship, Stop My Brain Please, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: AU Mythologie grecque. On refait le mythe de Persephone et Hadès o/
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Nico Robin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dans les coulisses de ce... truc : " Et si je faisais un AUMythologique ?  
> \- Wonderful idea, here we go."
> 
> [trois jours après] "CA FAIT 4K ET ILS SE SONT TOUJOURS PAS VU PUTAIN"
> 
> Voiàvoilà...  
> Je sais pas dans quoi je me lance, paske ui y aura une suite à cet OS, je sais pas quand mais elle est en cours et maybe ça deviendra une mini-fic que je publierai au piff total paske c'est clairement pas mon focus actuellement. Mais vous aurez une suite à ça.
> 
> Bref. On remercie LunaQueen pour la correction, je t'aime fort.
> 
> Je hais mon cerveau. 
> 
> Ah, pour information à ceux du fond qui n'ont pas encore capté : c'est full incest. Mythologie grecque tout ça.  
> Robin (aka Nyx) est la mère des trois quarts des dieux chtoniens. Je vous laisse imaginer le bordel.
> 
> 'fin non, vous allez le voir d'ici quelques minutes de lecture lel

Tout meurt. Même les Dieux.

Bon ils revenaient ensuite à la vie au bout de quelques secondes ou minutes mais ils mouraient tout de même. Donc Sanji ne fut pas étonné de voir son frère passer chez lui après une énième sortie chez les Hommes alors que Makino lui avait interdit. 

« C’est le frère ou le père de ta douce qui t’as envoyé dans mon royaume cette fois ? » demanda-t-il en préparant un verre d’ambroisie au roux qui venait tout juste de s’asseoir à son comptoir. 

« Aucun des deux ! » s’amusa Shanks. « Ton cher employé est venu me chercher car mon temps était écoulé. Un rabat joie. »

Le Roi des Enfers ricana légèrement en offrant le verre au Dieu des dieux. Kidd, ou plutôt Thanatos comme l’appelait les Hommes, était très à cheval sur les horaires entre les deux mondes. Principalement parce qu’il croulait sous le travail, et voulait retourner auprès de son jumeau rapidement, mais aussi parce que les allées et venues intempestives de Shanks dans le monde des mortels étaient toujours au pire moment. 

Et trop souvent. 

Il allait encore en entendre parler quand il irait au bureau demain. 

« Et toi mon cher frère.. » Sanji leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le sourire grognard du Dieu du ciel « Toi et Menthé comment ça se passe ? »

« Je vois pourquoi Kidd t’a ramené par la peau du cul si tu utilises le nom que les mortels nous donne. » Shanks répondit par un geste de main, comme s’il se foutait bien de cet état de fait. Meh s’il voulait une mort violente la prochaine fois c’était son problème pensa Sanji avant de répondre : « J’ai rompu avec Pudding. »

« Mais vous allez si bien ensemble ! » s’étonna son frère avant de prendre à nouveau son sourire de beauf. Oh Roger, Chaos et créateur de tout, qu’est-ce qu’il allait encore lui sortir... « T’es allé te fourrer ailleurs c’est ça ? Tu en veux une autre ? Une des Érinyes ? Kalifa ? Non elle est trop dans le sadisme pour toi, Bonney peut-ê- »

« Je ne me suis fourré nul part merci bien. » grogna-t-il. « Je n’étais pas bien avec elle et j’ai décidé d’y mettre un terme. Point. C’est toi et Franky les queutards de la famille, ne l’oublie pas. »

« Rohhh si on ne peut même plus rigoler je retourne chez moi. »

Roulant des yeux à nouveau, Sanji regarda son frère, le Roi des cieux et des Dieux, disparaître pour retourner sur l’Olympe en boudant. Tel l’enfant qu’il était. Il poussa un soupir avant de prendre le verre intouché de son frère pour le boire d’une traite. 

Il était si heureux d’être sous terre, si heureux.   
.

« Mimi ! »

Le Dieu de l’agriculture poussa un long soupir avant de faire un signe de mains aux nymphes qui l’accompagnaient afin d’être seul en présence de son frère. Et amant. Oh Roger pourquoi Shanks venait-t-il donc ? 

Le sourire du roux était immense et Mihawk eu tout juste le temps de tendre le bras pour éviter un câlin non désiré. Cela n’empêcha pas à son frère de continuer à sourire, il s’installa tout simplement dans le canapé du bureau du dieu comme si de rien n’était.

« Que fais-tu là Shanks ? Tu devrais pas être auprès de ta femme un peu ? »

« Héra ? » le brun leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais Makino s’en fout que je sois avec toi ou une autre. Tant que je me mélange pas avec les mortelles nanana. »

« Et tu viens d’où ? » demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse. Etre Reine des Dieux n’empêchait pas Makino de toujours aller à contre-courant de son mari. Lui interdire quelque chose était la plus sûre des manières qu’il le fasse tout aussi vite. Il se doutait que sa sœur était au courant de cet état de fait. Et franchement, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi elle s’efforçait dans cette voie. 

Il n’eut même pas besoin de voir le Dieu des dieux pour savoir qu’il faisait la moue. Il connaissait bien trop son frère pour ça. 

« Tu sais que les Hommes continuent à te voir comme une femme ? C’est si drôle. Pourtant tu l’as pas été si longtemps que ça. » s’amusa Shanks en faisant apparaître un verre de vin comme si de rien n’était. 

« Et j’aimerai que tu arrêtes de me rappeler cet état de fait. Plus jamais je joue ce jeu avec toi. » Déméter, la ‘’Mère’’, c’était son nom chez les Hommes. Faute à son idiot d’amant qui c’était dit que c’était fun d’avoir un jeu de rôle entièrement féminin. 

Tu parles. Il avait fini engrossé et obligé de garder forme féminine pendant neuf mois. Bon après ça lui avait donné un merveilleux fils, qui était aussi pris pour une femme sur Terre par ailleurs, donc il le prenait assez bien. Mais par Roger, il n’était pas une femme. 

« Où est notre merveilleuse fille ? » Mihawk roula des yeux au rire du roux. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette blague n’est-ce pas ? Qu’importe que ça fasse des millénaires maintenant. 

« Dans les jardins, avec les nymphes. » répondit-il simplement. « Je ne peux pas le perdre de ma vue après la dernière fois. »

Les bras du Roi l’entourèrent, pressant son dos contre le torse derrière lui. Des lèvres se glissèrent dans son cou et le Dieu n’avait presque pas envie de se battre contre. Mais les images de son fils au milieu du champ de bataille, dansant avec Kidd et Koza, Dieu de la guerre, étaient bien trop présentes dans sa tête. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » marmonna Shanks à son oreille. « Il a beau avoir un mauvais sens de l’orientation, ce n’était pas comme s’il allait tomber à l’entrée des Enfers sans aucune des nymphes à ses côtés. »  
.

Il était à l’entrée des Enfers. 

Mais il n’avait jamais vu ça sur le chemin de la maison. Elle avait encore bougé de place ? Par Roger, son père devait arrêter de bouger la résidence sans qu’il soit à l’intérieur…

En plus, les nymphes de sa suite s’étaient perdues en cours de route. Bien sa veine. 

Les immenses roches noires, ressemblant vaguement à des corps serpentants vers une lumière rouge étincelante, telle la lave brûlante du Tartare, c’était ça que Zoro avait devant lui. Et il trouvait ça magnifique. La pierre n’était pas chaude, comparé à ce qu’il pensait en sentant la chaleur venant du trou immense devant lui. C’était froid, presque aussi froid que les colères de son père qui infligeaient le gel sur les immenses jardins de l’Olympe et le monde des Hommes. 

Le Dieu floral fronça les sourcils. Il n’y avait aucune porte vers l’Enfer sur le domaine des Dieux. Comment celle-ci s'était retrouvée dans les jardins de son père ? C’était impossible à moins que Shanks ait accepté une dérogation, et encore, il avait en mémoire les nombreuses engueulades à ce propos entre son deuxième père et sa tante Vivi. 

La Déesse de l’amour lui souriait toujours quand il tombait sur elle après une de ces fameuses disputes. Un sourire complice qu’il ne comprenait pas. Et franchement, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Sa tante était mariée et avait un nombre pas possible d’amants. 

Il n’avait pas envie d’en devenir un et ça ne l’intéressait pas réellement. 

Zoro fut surpris de voir Kidd sortir de la porte et la personnification de la Mort lui sourit : « Bah tu fais quoi ici p’tite Kore ? »

« Arrête de m’appeler comme ça. » grogna-t-il en réponse. Il n’était pas une jeune fille bon sang. Il ne le serait jamais. « Je rentrais juste chez moi. »

Le rouge le regarda quelques secondes les yeux grands ouverts avant de se mettre à rire : « Oh par Sanji, on est au pied du mont Olympe Zoro. »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, j’ai pas - » 

Oh. C’était pour ça que les nymphes avaient disparu. Elles n’aimaient pas descendre des jardins, surtout pour aller chez les mortels. Ce qu’il trouvait débile parce que c’était leur monde à la base mais il ne cherchait pas à comprendre ses camarades. Surtout depuis que son père le forçait à les avoir constamment avec lui.

« Tu viens de t’en rendre compte hein ? » lâcha le dieu chthonien en souriant. Zoro croisa les bras sur son torse pour toute réponse mais cela suffit à son vis-à-vis. « Allez viens, j’ai un peu de temps pour te ramener chez toi. »

Kidd mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que son camarade ne suivait pas. Il regarda le jeune dieu avec un sourcil haussé. Le vert semblait toujours hypnotisé par la pierre noire et la lueur rouge. Il n’était pas étonné par cet état de fait. Il se souvenait toujours du jour où ‘’Kore’’ était devenue ‘’Persephone’’. 

Le jour où la jeune fille était devenue la destructrice de lumière. 

La Mort poussa un soupir avant de poser une nouvelle question : « Ca te dit une balade sur le Styx ? »  
.

« Roh allez mec tu vas pas me faire payer pour rentrer chez moi ! » grogna le rouge face à son ami passeur. Killer avait, quant-à lui, toujours la main tendue vers le premier, attendant son dû. « Je te hais tu sais ça ? »

Le passeur des morts sourit sous son masque en recevant les deux oboles : « Voyons Kidd, tu sais bien que tout se paie. »

« Oh Roger on dirait Nami. Pitié arrête de traîner avec elle. »

Zoro ne savait pas qui était cette susnommée mais il n’en avait cure. Il regardait simplement les nombreuses âmes qui attendaient sur la berge non loin d’eux. Il y en avait tant. Il ne pourrait jamais les compter. Le fleuve sur lequel tenait la barque du personnage masqué était rouge sang pourtant l’odeur de fer n’était nulle part.

Ils étaient dans une grotte, ou du moins cela semblait en être une, et celle-ci était pourtant très lumineuse. Il n’avait aucune idée du pourquoi. Mais franchement c’était le dernier de ses soucis. Il allait dans le monde des Enfers. C’était peut-être bête mais il avait toujours eu envie d’y faire un tour. Juste pour voir si c’était aussi vide que son père disait.

Pour Mihawk, les dieux qu’ils étaient ne pouvaient survivre dans les Enfers car ils étaient des dieux fertiles, des dieux de la vie. A l’inverse totalement du monde infertile et mort qu’était le monde du dessous. 

Et bien sûr, Zoro n’avait qu’une envie : voir si c’était vrai. 

Jusque là, il avait surtout l’impression d’être dans un autre univers où le ciel était noir et l’eau était rouge. Sinon, rien ne démontrait les faits que son père disait. 

« Monte Zoro, tu me dois une obole. » 

« Et après je suis celui qui doit arrêter de traîner avec Nami. » s’amusa le passeur tandis que les deux hommes montèrent dans sa barque. « Killer, alias Charon chez les Hommes. »

« Enchanté. »

Ses pères avaient tort en disant que le monde du dessous était vide et sombre. Son père avait tort de dire que c’était un monde infertile et sans vie. Il n’écoutait pas réellement ce que Kidd et Killer pouvaient bien se raconter, des histoires de bureaux vraisemblablement, non ce qui l’intéressait était le monde qu’il découvrait en voyageant sur ce simple bout de bois. 

Zoro n’avait même pas l’impression qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la Terre tellement le fleuve semblait tranquille. Le monde des morts n'était pas vide. Il y avait des âmes et des fantômes tout le long des berges et il n’avait aucune idée si c’était parce qu’ils étaient dans l’attente ou s’ils étaient déjà passés dans le monde où il se rendait.

La lumière changeait peu à peu, il pouvait vaguement le voir. De rouge-orange elle passait à bleu-vert. Un changement de ton qui pouvait presque l'amuser vu sa propre couleur de cheveux. Il ferma les yeux une petite seconde et en les ouvrant, il eut l’impression d’avoir été téléporté ailleurs que sur la barque. 

Pourtant il n’avait pas bougé. 

Mais les âmes n’étaient plus accolées à la berge, la grotte n’était plus noire et le fleuve n’était plus vermeille.

Les fougères et les arums semblaient monter sur l’énorme bâtiment ainsi que sur les murs sombres de la grotte. La pierre était d’une nuance étrange entre le vert et le bleu qui se reflétait dans le fleuve et sur la prairie immense qui se déployait à perte de vue sur les berges. 

« Les Champs des Châtiments. » annonça le passeur, pendant que leur ami commun semblait dormir. « C’est ici qu’on juge les âmes avant que je les amène à leur demeure éternelle. »

« C’est.. » il n’avait aucune idée à vrai dire. Ca semblait tout droit venir du royaume océanique. Il se doutait bien que Franky n’avait eu aucun mot à dire mais c’était si… « Oppressant. »

Il ne vit pas le sourire amusé que les deux autres hommes se partagèrent, trop focalisé sur l’immense bâtiment de jugement. Les quatre colonnes de la façade étaient entièrement recouvertes de ces deux plantes particulières, sans qu’aucune autre ne semble vouloir pousser dans ces immenses champs. 

« Oui. L’attente est oppressante après tout. » déclara Killer après un petit moment. « Mais nous ne faisons que passer. Notre destination est la suivante. »

« C’est quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond.

« Le Pré de l’Asphodèle. » Sans comprendre réellement comment le changement se fit, Zoro vit la lumière devenir plus sombre tout en restant dans la même nuance froide tandis que la végétation changeait autour d’eux. « C’est là que notre Roi vit et que les âmes simples reposent. »

Ici les cyprès montaient jusqu’en haut de la grotte, touchant la voûte et se repliant sur eux-mêmes, tandis que les chrysanthèmes et les asphodèles parsemaient le sol. Il pouvait voir les nombreuses âmes sur l’une des berges tandis que l’autre était vide d’habitants. 

Seule une longue maison semblait sortir des arbres dans lesquels elle était cachée. Plus ils s’approchaient, plus le nombre de colonnes semblait augmenter en conséquence. Il pouvait voir plusieurs chiens sur les terrasses tandis qu’ils débarquaient sur le ponton.

Kidd s’étira longuement avant de se redresser en mastiquant : « Maison nous voilà. » 

« Tu annonceras à Perona et Shakky que je rentrerai un peu tard. C’est la semaine d’heures supp’. »

« Ouais ouais. » fit le rouge vaguement « J’annoncerai à tes meufs que t’es pris ailleurs. »

Les yeux de Zoro papillonnèrent quelques secondes mais il suivit tout de même son camarade. Il ne vit même pas le passeur disparaître. Attendez, la déesse de la magie et la déesse du fleuve infernale étaient en relation avec le blond ? 

Ici aussi il y avait des relations étranges et mélangées où il foutrait les pieds dans le plat parce qu’il savait jamais qui était au courant ou non ? Oh Roger pitié sauvez le. 

Les nombreux chiens levèrent la tête vers eux en secouant la queue, joueurs sûrement. Le vert n’avait jamais vraiment eu d’animaux, son père ayant une grande préférence pour les rapaces, ce qui était loin d’être son cas, et il avait toujours apprécié l’idée d’avoir un animal à quatre pattes. 

Il y avait eu une portée il y a peu vu que plusieurs chiots vinrent rapidement à leur rencontre. Puis il se rendit compte que les chiots étaient tous de races différentes et il se demanda si au final c’était juste pas des âmes que les Chthoniens avaient pris sous leurs ailes.

Kidd se formalisa pas réellement des animaux, une caresse ou deux par-ci par-là, contrairement à lui qui avait juste envie de s’allonger pour rester avec les chiens, et ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans la maison immense du Roi des Morts.

«Kiiiidd. »

Visiblement nullement surpris par cet accueil, Zoro vit le jumeau du rouge lui, littéralement, grimper dessus pour fermer les yeux tout aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le frère de son ami. Outre que c’était le Dieu du sommeil, soit Hypnos chez les Humains. Les nombreux tatouages sur la peau mâte, si sombre sur la pâleur du rouge, le laissait penseur.

« Tu devais pas dormir dans la chambre toi ? » s’amusa le dieu de la mort en réajustant le corps fin de son compagnon pour le maintenir plus facilement. 

« Toi, matelas, mieux. » répondit une voix grave et endormie. Pourtant le vert pouvait clairement entendre des bruits mouillés venants de la nuque.

« Tu me laisses présenter Zoro au patron avant de me grimper encore dessus ? »

Il n’eut qu’une vague réponse en forme de bruit de gorge mais il voyait bien les mains possessives et le début de mouvements de hanches que le brun faisait contre le corps de son frère. Il n’était pas étonné à vrai dire. 

« Kidd, je vais me charger de ton invité pendant que tu retournes au travail. » annonça une voix féminine que le vert reconnu facilement. Robin était une des seules titans qu’il connaissait. Après tout, la Nuit passait même en Olympe.

« Oh je vais bien travailler dans ma chambre. » s’amusa le rouge, faisant sourire son frère sur son épaule.

« Kidd... » souffla la brune « Ton vrai travail, pas le besognage de ton frère. »

« T’es pas fun maman. »

« Écoute ta mère garçon. » Ah, ça devait être Aokiji, les Ténèbres qui accompagnait sa chère et tendre. « Mais occupe toi de ton frère avant quand même. »

Le regard que lui lança la déesse de la nuit en disait long mais le rouge profita de la discussion informulée de ses parents pour fuir vers sa chambre, non sans un salut à Zoro qui se demandait bien où il était tombé. Ils entendirent rapidement une porte claquer ainsi que des gémissements forts. 

Visiblement ça ne choquait personne et n’en gênait aussi. Ok. Bah les Enfers étaient plus libres que l’Olympe, ça l’amusait bien tiens. Il n’était pas très doué pour garder des secrets, et surtout c’était chiant de faire des courbettes à des gens que tu connaissais principalement parce que tu savais avec qui ils avaient eu des relations, mais que personne ne devait en parler, parce que ça engendrerait la colère de quelqu’un totalement au pif dans la famille. 

« Excuse nos fils Zoro. Ils ne savent pas se tenir. » s’excusa la déesse en s’asseyant dans un canapé immense tandis que son frère partait vers la cuisine ouverte. « Ils tiennent de leur père. »

« Ce côté de moi ne t’a jamais dérangé ma douce nuit. » s’amusa le brun tout en sortant une bouteille d’eau du frigo. « Maître Sanji rentre bientôt, il pourra te ramener aux jardins de ton père. »

« Aucun de vous ne le peut ? » demanda-t-il étonné. « Pourtant vous venez régulièrement en Olympe pour vos propres travaux non ? »

« Malheureusement il nous faut une autorisation pour cela et cette autorisation ne se fait qu’avec l'aval des deux Rois. »

« De plus » ajouta le Dieu des Ténèbres. « cette autorisation n’est valable que pour certains créneaux horaires dans notre cas. Nous ne pouvons donc pas t’amener. »

« Oh. » 

Zoro se sentait soudainement un peu gêné par la situation. Il ne devrait pas être ici de base. Kidd avait eu la bonté de voir qu’il était bien trop hypnotisé par le puits sans fond qu’était la porte au pied du mont des Dieux mais il n’aurait pas dû accepter d’y pénétrer. Il ne voulait pas embêter les habitants de la maison infernale. Surtout pas dans un conflit avec ses deux pères qui pouvaient autant rire de sa petite balade que vouloir brûler l’Enfer parce que personne ne s’était dit que c’était une mauvaise idée de l’amener ici. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas Persephone. » sourit la brune à nouveau « Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. »

Personne ne l’appelait Persephone. 

Cette histoire morbide avait été rapidement effacée des historiques divins, parce que son père l’avait demandé au Roi des Dieux et que ce dernier refusait rarement quelque chose à son amant. Mihawk se forçait à l’appeler Kore, encore et encore, alors que ce n’était plus son titre désormais. 

Il ne savait pas si c’était Kidd qui avait parlé de cela à sa famille ou simplement que la Déesse de la nuit savait tout du à ses trois filles, les trois Moires, qui lui avaient parlé de sa fameuse première sortie chez les mortels. 

Mais il aimait son nouveau titre. Il l’aimait réellement. Parce ça lui ressemblait plus. Il pouvait donner la vie autant que la reprendre. Il pouvait créer et détruire. Il pouvait mener à la lumière comme aux ténèbres. Il était pas qu’un simple gamin, sous l’aval de son père comme un de ses sujets. 

Il était sa propre personne. 

« Merci Robin. »

Elle lui sourit simplement avant de lui présenter le canapé d’un geste de main, l’invitant à s’asseoir avec eux en attendant le maître de maison. 

Il aimait définitivement les Enfers. Ca ressemblait moins à une prison doré que ses propres jardins.   
. 

En y repensant, il n’avait jamais rencontré le Roi Infernal. 

C’était son oncle et il savait que ce dernier était venu plusieurs fois en Olympe, que ce soit dans la maison divine que dans les jardins de son père, mais pourtant il ne l’avait jamais vu. Aperçu vaguement oui et encore. 

Tout ce qu’il savait de ce dernier venait des paroles des membres de sa famille en Olympe et, autant certains étaient assez doux pour lui dire que poser des questions sur son oncle était une mauvaise idée, autant d’autres ne supportaient juste pas qu’on parle de ce dernier. 

Il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi mais cela amusait toujours Vivi et Koza. Mais bon, il se doutait qu’en tant que déesse de l’amour, sa tante devait en savoir bien plus que lui sur les déboires de son oncle. Tout comme en tant que dieu de la guerre et de la violence, son oncle devait très bien connaître le Roi des morts. 

Pourtant quand il vit par l’immense fenêtre ledit Roi en train de jouer avec les nombreux chiens et chiots qui courraient vers lui (dont un chiot à trois têtes, sûrement un petit du fameux Cerbère), il ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout, pourquoi son oncle avait une si mauvaise réputation. 

« Bon retour Sanji. » offrit la déesse en voyant son neveu passer enfin la porte, non sans être suivi par les nombreuses boules de poils sur pattes. 

« Nooon ça veut dire que je dois y aller. » grommela le brun en s’affalant un peu plus sur sa femme qui roula des yeux. 

« Oh ça va, tu dois pas non plus y rester longtemps. » s’amusa le blond, s'avançant vers lui. Zoro n’avait jamais vu son oncle mais par Roger il n’allait jamais perdre cette image de sa mémoire. Le costume moulait parfaitement le corps fin mais musclé face à lui et il avait bien envie de voir ce qu’il pouvait se cacher dessous. 

« Je ne te connais malheureusement pas, tu es une nouvelle divinité infernale ? » continua le roi avant de se tourner vers ses oncles et tantes « Vous avez encore eu un gosse sans me prévenir ? »

« C’est l’enfant de Mihawk et Shanks, mon roi. » La bouche de celui-ci s’ouvrit légèrement pour former un ‘o’ parfait et que Zoro avait bien envie de combler. « Il est connu que son sens de l’orientation est très mauvais et Kidd l’a ramené ici afin que vous puissiez le ramener chez lui. »

« Je n’ai pas un si mauvais sens de l’orientation. Je me suis juste promené sur le chemin de chez moi.» se défendit-il maladroitement sous le regard amusé de la brune. 

Visiblement, il avait une réputation jusqu’au fin fond des Enfers vu que le Dieu des morts ne sembla même pas le croire. Génial. 

« Enchanté Zoro. » il lui présenta sa main, que le vert serra maladroitement. Il n’était pas habitué à ces formes d’usages. Les olympiens s’en foutaient généralement et certains préféraient bien plus s’embrasser pour se saluer que se serrer la main. « Vous avez faim ? Je mangerais bien un bout avant de voyager vers l’Olympe. »

« Avec plaisir altesse. Je vais chercher mes enfants pour le repas ou vous vous en chargez ? » demanda la brune, pendant que son homme lui embrassait la joue avant de disparaître. Zoro était toujours étonné de cette capacité que certaines divinités avaient. Ce n’était pas son cas malheureusement. 

« Je m’en chargerai douce Robin, repose-toi donc avant ton shift. »

Les relations dans la maison infernale semblaient bien plus douces et réelles que celles dans la maison olympienne, cela le surprenait autant que cela le déroutait. Mais il pourrait bien s’y habitué, si jamais il revenait. 

« De même pour toi mon cher neveu, ou nièce ? Oh je suis incapable de tenir la liste des enfants de Shanks c’est horrible. » cela le fit légèrement rire, lui-même ne connaissait pas tous ses demi-frères et sœurs. « L’air de notre monde ne doit pas te paraître très bon, il vaut mieux que tu minimises tes efforts. »

« Je ne suis pas faible. Je peux très bien tenir le temps qu’il faudra avant de retourner en Olympe merci bien. »

Sa répartie sembla amuser la déesse qui en profita pour faire apparaître un livre dans ses mains. Mais cela n’amusait pas Sanji, vu qu’il fronçait les sourcils. 

« Et bien donne moi un coup de main en cuisine si tu te sens si bien. J’espère que tu sais un minimum tenir des couteaux. »

Hein ? 

Visiblement sa surprise se lisait sur son visage parce que son vis-à-vis eut un rire narquois. 

« Tu pensais quoi ? Que j’allais faire apparaître la bouffe par magie ou demander à une divinité mineure de faire la popote ? » 

A vrai dire oui. Son père avait beau aider les nymphes à la distribution des plats, il mettait rarement la main à la patte quand c’était la préparation même. Et les olympiens avaient l’habitude de faire apparaître leur nourriture à leur guise. 

« Mon roi, je pense que vous êtes bien le seul à formuler le vœu d’une nourriture préparée par nos soins. » 

Robin n’avait pas levé les yeux de ses lignes mais il pouvait deviner que cette dernière était très amusée de la situation. Quant-à Sanji… Eh bien il leva simplement les yeux au ciel, tout en levant ses mains vers ce dernier avant qu’elles n’atterrissent dans un claquement sur ses cuisses, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine ouverte. 

« As-tu une envie précise Zoro ? » bien qu’il ait suivi le blond jusqu’au comptoir afin de s’asseoir sur un des tabourets, il était toujours sur le coup de l’étonnement et il ne répondit que par un haussement d’épaules. Qui fit soupirer son camarade. 

« Sais-tu qui mange ici ce soir Robin ma mie ? »

‘’Ma mie’’ ? Il était perdu là. Est-ce que le Roi des Morts sortait avec la brune ? Ou c’était juste un surnom affectueux ? 

« Il me semble que tout le monde est là. » 

« Euh... » commença-t-il doucement, faisant tourner l’attention vers lui. « Killer a dit qu’il était d’heures sup ? »

« Oh oui. Le nettoyage des berges. » Zoro n’avait aucune idée de quoi son oncle pouvait bien parler mais cela semblait faire sens. « Merci j’avais totalement oublié que c’était cette semaine. Donc nous n’avons ni Killer, ni Luffy, ni les triplettes 1.0 »

« 1.0 ? » demanda-t-il, bien trop surpris.

« J’ai eu deux fois des triplettes, nos chères Moires et nos chères Érinyes. Ces dernières, Nami, Kalifa et Bonney aident leur frère et Luffy dans les nettoyages. »

Oh. C’était donc les triplettes dont il n’avait jamais entendu parlé et rencontré. Ok. Cela faisait beaucoup d’informations pour aujourd’hui mais il comprenait. Même s’il n’avait aucune idée d’à quoi consistait ce travail de nettoyage. 

Mais après, avait-il vraiment envie de savoir ? Il n’était pas réellement sûr. 

La discussion dévia pendant quelques minutes sur les affaires infernales, ce qui l’étonna un peu vu qu’il était juste là et que cela pouvait être une mauvaise chose s’il parle de quoique ce soit sur l’Olympe après tout, durant lesquelles Sanji en profitait de préparer ses ingrédients pour le repas à venir. 

Le silence était léger, apaisé, comme quand il était au milieu des jardins de son père. Pourtant il pouvait entendre les pages que Robin tournait, les bruits de couteaux sur le bois que Sanji faisait en préparant les plats. Zoro ne pouvait d’ailleurs dévier son regard des mains du dieu infernal, bien trop admiratif de la précision avec laquelle ce dernier coupait et tranchait chaque ingrédient. 

La maison se remplit peu à peu, changeant le silence en une conversation bruyante mais amusée. Cela ne le dérangea pas. L’ambiance était familiale, réellement. Tout le monde fut heureux de le rencontrer, surtout les trois sœurs du destin qui s’amusèrent un peu à son dépend d’il ne savait quoi. 

Les deux déesses lunaires s’étaient mises en tête d’aider leur patron dans la préparation, malgré ses demandes répétées pour qu’elles n’en fassent rien. Zoro se rendit bien vite compte qu’il donnait des noms mignons à chacune des femmes dans la pièce, sans qu’il ne soit réellement dans une relation avec ces dernières. 

Il remarqua rapidement que la déesse du Styx et la déesse de la magie étaient totalement au courant de la relation que chacune entretenait avec le passeur vu qu’elles s’embrassèrent plusieurs fois sous les huées amusées de leurs frère et sœurs. 

Kidd et Law réapparurent peu avant l’annonce du repas et Shirley, la deuxième déesse lunaire, s’amusa beaucoup de ses frères à cause des marques qu’ils avaient laissé sur le corps de l’autre. Le rouge se fit quelque peu engueuler par Sanji parce qu’il n’était pas à son poste mais il fut obligé de manger avant de pouvoir partir. 

Zoro avait rarement autant apprécié un repas, que ce soit par la nourriture elle-même que par l’ambiance autour de lui. Il fut d’ailleurs assez déçu de devoir partir une fois le repas fini. 

Sanji avait beau avoir demandé aux filles de ne pas s’occuper de la vaisselle, deux des triplettes 2.0 (oui visiblement c’était réellement un surnom utilisé et qu’elles autorisaient) se mirent au travail à peine le blond eut le regard ailleurs. Ce qui amusa grandement le vert, surtout après le clin d’oeil que lui offrirent Maria et Sadi. 

« Ton carrosse est avancé. » fit le roi lui présentant son bras. Le dieu floral le prit en se demandant bien comment un bras pouvait être un carrosse et quelques secondes après, ils furent à l’entrée des jardins de son père. 

« Oh. » s’exclama-t-il simplement « Tu te téléportes. »

« Le bonus d’être un Roi. » le rire du blond, il l’avait entendu plusieurs fois dans la soirée mais il avait l’impression que ce dernier était devenu plus doux d’un coup. Il aimait bien ce son. 

Ils se tournèrent aux cris des nymphes qui commencèrent à courir vers eux. Zoro soupira à cet état de fait. Il était attendu. Il allait encore en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Et sûrement être sous garde rapprochée pendant un long moment. 

« J’ai cru remarquer que tu t’étais bien fondu parmi nous, donc.. » commença le blond en faisant apparaître dans sa main une petite branche d’asphodèle. C’était la fleur des Enfers par excellence, on disait qu’une seule de ses pétales pouvaient ouvrir un portail vers la maison du Roi. Pourquoi..

« Tu me l’offres ? » demanda-t-il confus. 

« Nous serions ravis de te revoir. Mais le chemin vers chez nous est un peu compliqué tu peux l’avouer. » Ouais, sans aucun problème, ça il pouvait le confirmer « Donc avec ça, ça sera plus simple. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Sanji haussa les épaules avec un sourire comme toute réponse avant de disparaître à nouveau. Laissant Zoro à l’entrée des jardins, la fleur à la main pendant que les nymphes arrivaient en hurlant leur inquiétude. Un vague sourire se fit sur ses lèvres pendant qu’il regardait à nouveau l’asphodèle entre ses doigts. 

Il avait hâte de retourner en Enfer.


	2. Chapter 2

Il n’avait pas besoin que les nymphes lui rappellent chaque jour la peur que son père avait eu en sachant qu’il avait disparu pendant des heures. Il le savait à cause du gel et de la neige qui continuaient à parsemer les jardins olympiens. 

Le dieu floral n’avait plus le droit de sortir de sa chambre sans être accompagné d’une suite de nymphes. Ni même dans les jardins maintenant blancs. 

Son regard se posa sur son oreiller, à l’autre bout de la pièce sur lequel était la branche d’asphodèle que le dieu des morts lui avait offert. Ce n’était pas aujourd’hui qu’il pourrait retourner en Enfer. Mais plus tard, d’ici quelques jours, il pourrait. 

Son regard retourna à l’immensité blanche qui commençait doucement à se retirer pour laisser place aux mille et une couleurs du jardin. 

Dans quelques jours, il retournerait en Enfer.   
.

« Votre altesse ? » le susnommé leva ses yeux de la pile de documents qu’il avait à son bureau. « J’ai remarqué qu’il manquait une branche de l’asphodèle de la salle Atlas. »

Sanji fit un simple bruit de gorge en réponse et Robin eut un léger sourire. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Zoro était passé en Enfer. Bien sûr, Perona et Shirley avaient tout de suite proposé d’aller le voir de temps en temps pour demander s’il voulait revenir faire un tour dans le monde du dessous. Les deux déesses lunaires ayant droit à aller en Olympe comme bon leur semblait grâce à Rebecca, la troisième déesse de la trinité lunaire, ce n’était pas un problème pour elles de faire les aller-retours avec le jeune dieu.

Sauf que leur roi les avait rassuré en disant qu’il avait offert une branche de la fleur infernale à ce dernier et qu’il n’y avait donc pas de soucis à se faire. 

Il est vrai que les pétales d’asphodèle avaient la particularité de mener tout droit en Enfer et plus particulièrement devant la maison du dieu des morts. Mais les fleurs de la salle Atlas avaient la particularité d’empêcher de revenir au point de départ. 

Il n’était donc pas possible de quitter les Enfers après avoir entrepris un voyage chez eux. 

« Je pense que Zoro a apprécié son temps chez nous, ne crois-tu pas ?» demanda le blond vaguement « J’imagine que nous aurons bientôt une visite. » 

La titan sourit à son roi avec un petit signe de tête. Elle avait remarqué, elle aussi, à quel point le vert semblait parfaitement s’emboîter dans la maison infernale, comme s’il avait toujours eu sa place avec eux. Ses filles, ses douces Maria, Sadi et Shiraoshi, lui avaient également raconté l’étrange histoire de la jeune fille devenue reine des Enfers. De la douce et fragile devenue destructrice du monde et partenaire du dieu infernal. 

Elle avait hâte de voir comment toute cette histoire allait se jouer. 

« Bien sûr mon roi. » fit-elle de manière douce. « Il nous rendra visite bien assez tôt. »  
.

Le roi infernal roula des yeux une nouvelle fois alors que son frère, Franky pas Shanks, lui demandait encore une fois l’impossible. Lui ramener sa chère et tendre Hancock, décapitée il y a peu par Persée. 

Par Roger, quand c’était pas un c’était l’autre, pensa-t-il.

« Non Franky. Je ne ramène pas Hancock à la vie, c’est contre les règles. » annonça-t-il une nouvelle fois. 

« Tu pourrais me faire plaisir broo » se lamenta le bleu en s’allongeant encore plus dans le canapé du bureau infernal comme si de rien n’était. 

Ce n’était que la dixième fois cette année que le Roi des mers lui demandait de ramener la pauvre gorgone à la vie. Sans compter le nombre de fois où il lui avait demandé de parler à leur nièce, Tashigi ou Athéna pour les mortels, de retransformer une certaine… il ne savait plus quelle mortelle en humaine. Ce qu’il ne ferait pas parce qu’il n’avait vraiment pas envie de se mêler des affaires de sa guerrière de nièce merci bien. 

Il tenait un minimum à sa vie, quand bien même il reviendrait directement dans sa maison. Le masochisme n’était pas présent chez lui.

« Sinooooon » 

Oh non il connaissait ce ton. C’était le ton de ‘’partage avec moi tes coups de blues amoureux frangin, promis on finira pas bourré cette fois mais en fait si mais tant pis Camie nous engueulera demain parce qu’on a foutu le bordel dans le palais marin’’. Franky perfectionnait ce ton depuis son mariage avec la douce Néréide. Donc depuis des millénaires. 

« Tu as quitté Pudding on m’a dit ? » le blond soupira avant de poser son stylo en acquiesçant. Il n’y échapperait pas. Il savait que Shanks allait bien rapidement en parler autour de lui, qu’importe que ce ne soit pas ses affaires. Le roux était la pire commère des premiers olympiens. « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

« Rien. » Franky haussa un sourcil en faisant apparaître un verre d’ambroisie devant lui et Sanji grogna avant de se laisser couler dans son propre fauteuil « Ca ne marchait plus, tout simplement. »

« Vraiment ? » il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse « Beaucoup pensait qu’elle deviendrait ta reine. » ils rirent tout deux à cela. « Même si je savais déjà qu’elle était trop mesquine pour toi. »

« Elle n’est p - »

« N’essaye même pas de la défendre San’. » prévient le dieu marin en se redressant dans le canapé « Je me souviens toujours de ses embrouilles avec Camie. Ma femme ne veut même plus voir cette nymphe dans les océans et par moi les océans sont immenses bro. »

Le roi infernal but une gorgée d’ambroisie en se remémorant cette fameuse visite dans le monde marin où il avait amené Pudding pour la première fois en tant que sa petite-amie. La soirée s’était très bien passée à vrai dire. Ce n’était qu’après qu’un de ses neveux lui avait annoncé que sa douce s’était très mal comportée envers Camie et les Néréides alors qu’il était avec Franky, dans le bureau de ce dernier, pour parler politique. 

Il n’avait plus jamais amené la blonde au palais sous les eaux après ça. Même s’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu bien se dire durant son absence. 

« J’ai rencontré Zoro dernièrement. » la bouche du bleu forma un ‘o’ intéressé « J’avais totalement oublié que Shanks et Mihawk avaient eu un gosse. Vos descendances sont trop compliquées à suivre. »

Son frère eut un rire gras avant de répondre : « Pourtant tu devrais savoir que notre Mimi n’a qu’un gosse, pas si compliqué cette descendance là hn ? »

« Bien le seul à en avoir qu’un. » grogna-t-il en mauvaise foi sous le rire grognard de l’autre roi.   
.

Son père lui avait encore accordé une plus grande cours de nymphes que la fois précédente. Il avait donc, non trois, mais huit nymphes qui le suivaient dans les jardins alors qu’il essayait de faire son travail en paix. Pour une fois qu’il voulait travailler, il avait des pipelettes qui ragotaient sur les derniers potins olympiens.

Sérieusement, par Roger, comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir de chance comme ça hein ?

Il avait envie d’être au calme. ‘Fin pas totalement, il voulait être au calme à écouter les conversations totalement loufoques entres les trois Moires et Robin sur l’Histoire qui s’était fait et allait se faire, entre Shakky et Law sur l’importance d’un bon transit digestif pour que tout circule comme il faut. Il voulait entendre les rires doux quand l’un faisait quelque chose de stupide, quand l’autre roulait des yeux ou quand le dieu dormeur finissait la tête dans son assiette. 

Il avait envie de revoir la famille infernale. 

Le vert regarda vaguement les nymphes qui continuaient de glousser et il poussa un soupir. Ouais. Il voulait plus vraiment vivre dans le monde qu’il avait toujours connu mais où tout n’était que faux semblants. C’était peut-être con mais il ressentait difficilement de l’attachement à ces jardins et à cette terre d’Olympe. 

La branche d’asphodèle était dans sa main maintenant. Il en prit une pétale qui tomba au sol, l’engloutissant avec elle dans les terres souterraines. 

Une seconde se fit et il était assailli par les nombreux chiots qui courraient normalement autour de la maison infernale. Il rit à cela. 

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses sortit de la maison, ce n’était pas Perona ou la Moire mais sûrement une des Érinyes qu’il n’avait pas encore rencontré. Elle sembla très étonnée de le voir mais elle ne fit qu’appeler cette dernière qui lui sourit en apparaissait. 

« Zoro ! » fit la Moire avec un sourire. « C’est bien de te revoir ! Voici Bonney, l’Érinye de la haine et ma copine. »

« Ainsi que ta sœur. » Shiraoshi roula des yeux sous l’amusement du dieu floral. « Il graille comme Luffy ton pote ou ça va ? »

« Non il ne vous battra pas dans votre stupide concours de bouffe. Par Sanji, vous êtes sans fin vous deux. »

« Tant mieux. Luffy est un adversaire suffisamment chiant. »

La maison était dans le même désordre confortable qu’il l’avait quittée y a bien une semaine. Il pouvait voir Law dormir tranquillement sur le canapé, un livre de médecin sur le visage alors que dans un coin était Shirley avec la déesse de la nuit à discuter autour d’un thé. Il pouvait entendre une discussion un peu plus loin, sur l’argent se faire et il reconnut vaguement la voix d’Aokiji râler sur le fait que sa fille était radine.

Ca devait donc être Nami, l’Érinye implacable. 

Il fut rapidement accueilli comme n’importe qui et il s’installa dans un coin de l’immense canapé alors que Maria lui sauta juste à côté en riant face à une jeune femme blonde qui soupirait. Rapidement, on lui présenta Kalifa, la troisième et dernière Erinye (celle de la vengeance), et la conversation poursuivit son cours alors que la Moire lui racontait les malheurs de sa sœur. 

Ils furent vite rejoint par un jeune homme brun qui se laissa tomber sans aucune délicatesse sur Law, qui hurla un « Luffy putain ! » qui fit rire l’entière maisonnée. Visiblement, il avait enfin rencontré toute cette dernière. 

Il regarda Law courir littéralement deux mètres avant de ronchonner et se rallonger dans le canapé pour se rendormir illico. Une seconde plus tard, le dieu dévoreur réapparut sur le canapé, en tailleur, avec un sourire innocent qui fit bien rire les déesses avec lui. 

« Un jour » lança Bonney avec un sourire sadique« Kidd va te tuer pour ça. »

« Déjà fait ! » répondit simplement le petit brun qui fit rire encore une fois tout le monde, si fort que Law grommela dans son sommeil.   
. 

Une pétale apparut sur son bureau et le dieu des Enfers sourit à cela. En effet, il semblerait que le dieu floral avait décidé de faire une petite descente dans le monde des morts, comme il l’avait soupçonné. L’Olympe n’était pas si pure qu’elle voulait le prétendre. Comme l’Océan n’était pas aussi vide qu’on pouvait le penser et comme l’Enfer n’était pas aussi noir. 

Il avait hâte de voir la tête de ce petit dieu. Surtout quand il apprendrait qu’il ne pourrait jamais remonter en Olympe. 

Le dieu des morts savait qu’il engendrerait sûrement les foudres de Shanks et le froid polaire de Mihawk. Mais qu’importe. Il était intéressé par l’histoire que le dieu de la mort lui avait contée. 

Après tout. Un jeune dieu totalement fou qui se mettait à tuer le peuple qui le vénérait pourtant, se montrant d’une cruauté morbide et sans avoir de réactions autres que le rire, la joie et l’envie de danser avec Kidd et le dieu de la guerre. 

La présence de ce dernier était toujours une question pour le blond mais il avait une petite idée sur la raison. De toute façon, il allait avoir une réponse bientôt vu que Koza allait lui rendre une petite visite aux côtés de Brook, en sa qualité de dieu messager il ferait la liaison.

Oh il avait hâte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi à l’unité 9 Voirloup   
> \+ Défi des adultes 71 - Psychologie : Incest   
> \+ Foire aux duos 94 Robin & Sanji   
> \+ Vol à Félicia (Trentième défi extrême)   
> \+ ship farfelu Franky/Boa Hancock   
> \+ Défi couple 452 Camie / Franky

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -  
> Vol Soraa (Défi à l’unité 9 Voirloup)  
> \+ Idée8 Voirloup (défi à l’unité)  
> \+ Première phrase 41 : "Tout meurt." (Vampire Academy T2, Richelle Mead)  
> \+ Ships farfelus Robin/Aokiji  
> \+ Défi couple 369 – Shanks/Mihawk  
> \+ CREATURE 14 : Cerbère  
> \+ Dieu du 11/08/2020 : Hadès (mythologie grecque)  
> \+ Foire aux duos 73 Eustass Kidd et Roronoa Zoro  
> \+ Défi des adultes 71 - Psychologie : Incest  
> \+ Trentième défi extrême : Réécrire un ou plusieurs événement d'une mythlogie en enlevant les viols et en mettant le plus possible de personnage de votre fandom dans le rôle des dieux  
> \+ COPC d'écrire un texte où une personne décède ?


End file.
